


Paint It BLACK - This is Gregory Zabini

by adVENTitiious



Series: Paint It BLACK [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Not together Sirius/Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adVENTitiious/pseuds/adVENTitiious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gregory Zabini isn't a bad person...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint It BLACK - This is Gregory Zabini

Gregory Zabini was a level-headed wizard. He was his parents' favorite, despite being their second son. His older brother doted on him, not begrudging him in the least despite it being a bit of a sore spot for him.

And it seemed everyone else liked him too.

His friends in Slytherin, whose families carried much stricter beliefs regarding blood purity than his own never batted an eye when he remained silent and didn't join into their festive hexing matches against lesser wizards, or Salazar forbid, blood-traitors. And they didn't do more than eye him warily and become more secretive when he became 'very' close friends with one of those same people. Which was saying a lot. Jonathon Goyle and Vincent Crabbe were not known for being generous wizards. But when it came to their dormmate, they let it pass.

He even got along decently with the reclusive Severus Snape, who seemed to hate everyone with an equal vengeance except, oddly enough, his one Gryffindor witch friend. Not that Greg cared, but he did find it curious when the wizard appeared for all intents and purposes to be similarly minded to the more unforgiving of their House.

Yes, Greg Zabini was well liked, and was generally known as a level-headed and kind-hearted wizard. Which he was... well, until Sirius Black came into his life, that is.

* * *

" _Fuck_ Zabini," is hissed into his ear, the absolute _want_ in the silky smooth voice making his eyes try to roll back into his head, and he can't think past it. He wants the Gryffindor more than he's _ever_ wanted anything. He's intoxicating. A drug. He feels high when he's with him, and when he's gone, he's so low, like he lost the ability at some point to subsist without him. " _Greg_ ," is groaned against his neck as heated lips work on the sensitive area deliciously, "let me fuck you."

Greg gasps, and he nods jerkily, a hand sliding down over slacks and his painfully eager body part, because Sirius Black makes him feel like he never thought possible. "Yeah, yeah okay." He watches the dark-haired wizard lean up onto his knees, his perfectly sculpted body secondary to the almost orgasm-inducing full lips and smokiest grey eyes imaginable. And fuck - he is not a swooner, he _swears_ he's not, but he's swooning now, and all he wants is to keep the wizard all to himself.

So much, it scares him.

* * *

The dark-skinned Slytherin had known he was interested in guys as well as girls almost as soon as he'd noticed there was reason to _be_ interested in either sex, but he'd also known he was expected to get married and have children and carry on his family name. So, he'd focused solely on witches, and it hadn't been too difficult since so many were willing to pay him attention in return, not to mention the fact that wizards being with wizards wasn't exactly on in their world. So he'd ignored that portion of his sexuality, and no wizard had ever tempted him enough to stop... except Sirius.

* * *

He's completely undressed now, and Sirius is looking over him, studying him, like he's the greatest thing he's ever seen, and he slides impatient hands down to grab onto brash red sheets to keep himself from pulling the wizard down instead, when his left pinky brushes something lost under the blankets. Sirius's wand. His breath tries to hitch in his chest as he realizes they haven't cast a silencing charm yet, which wouldn't be the worst thing ever in the middle of the night... except - someone very nearby has incredible hearing, and he _knows_ Sirius has forgotten.

He swallows hard as his hand slowly wraps around the wand, and Sirius is leaning down and kissing his chest. "So nice," Sirius murmurs, and he lets a gasp escape, the sound a little louder than before, as he imagines a certain sandy blond hearing them. He's not a mean person, he doesn't like to hurt people, but he might be hurting someone right now, and he doesn't want to stop.

"I want you so much," he whispers, and grey eyes fall shut, the wizard looking like he's in pain at the words, and he knows there must be something wrong, but he wants to help him. He can, he knows he can, if Sirius will just let him. He pushes the wand down further and into flat sheets wadded against the wall and then wraps his arms around Sirius's shoulders as he begins to slide himself down along him. "Oh _Salazar_ ," he moans, and he aches inside, feeling empty and wanting, needing Sirius to fill him. So he grabs the wizard's hand and guides it down between his legs, and then he moans again, like a fucking girl when fingers push in, and he doesn't care. He'd be a girl for him, if that's what it took. "Sirius," he gasps, "I _need_ you."

And it was the right thing to say, because lips are pressing more fervently, feeling like they're everywhere, and his body is moulding to his, and there's pressure. And fuck fuck—"Fuck Black," he gasps, because he can't say his first name, not now, not with him inside him so fully, and all, _all_ he wants is to tell him how he _feels_. Because he's not a fool, even if he is acting like one. He needs to keep his distance, because he knows what would happen if he told him those _three_ words. He'd run.

"How's that feel?" is murmured.

And Greg nods, his breaths coming too quickly and his usually neat mind wrecked by the wizard's soft words and rolling hips, and he almost comes right there at the thought of Remus hearing it. Because Sirius is his, even though the sandy blond won't take him - and it's _maddening -_ because he won't not take him either. He sees how the wizard constantly encourages Sirius's feelings and obsession, and maybe it's not intentional, but that only makes it that much worse. "I love it when you fuck me," he whispers.

Sirius laughs, and the sound makes the Slytherin's heart clench, because it's so warm, feeding fuel to its unhealthy hope. "You like taking it, Zabini?" he asks, and he starts to thrust more roughly. "What about Parkinson?" is growled lowly. "How do you fuck her?"

Greg tilts his head back and gasps for air, the feeling overwhelming and hurting, but he likes the pain, and he likes Sirius's jealousy, because it's almost like he does care, maybe not as much as he'd like, but it's there. He must be sadistic. "Not like this," he forces out.

And then lips are covering his jealously, and their tongues are touching, and Sirius hasn't even touched him yet, but he's getting so close. "How then?" is asked, and the new emotion behind it makes Greg feel about two inches tall.

He grabs the wizard's face, and he looks into hurt grey eyes, and he almost says he's gentle with her, and he always touches her just how she likes, and he tells her he cares about her, all the things Sirius doesn't do to him, for him. But just as the words start to come out, it's almost as if Sirius knows, and his expression starts to fall—"Not nearly as well evidently," comes out instead, and he forces a grin, "because she's not nearly as loud."

Sirius laughs at that, all discomfort gone once more, and he almost looks relieved, and then his hand slides down between them, and he wraps his fingers around him, and he's thrusting faster inside him, but not quite as rough, and he's stroking him. "I doubt that, I bet you're aces at fucking, _Gregory_ ," he says, teasing his name out.

He laughs, and he's arching his lower back into the touch and grasping onto Sirius's shoulders, and he's getting too close. "You'll never know I guess," he jokes back, distracting himself.

Sirius's lips twitch, and he leans forward, dipping his chin and hiding his expression. "Why's that? You don't want me?"

He gasps when Sirius brushes _that_ spot inside him, and he tries his best not to take advantage of Sirius's insecurities _right then_ , because he wants to fuck him so much, to take his virginity for himself, but he doesn't want to take it this way. "No, I do, _so much_." Sirius groans. "But I - I'm enjoying this a little too much at the moment."

And Sirius speeds up at that, his hand sliding and hips thrusting, and he's starting to pant like he does when he can't _quite_ get there. So Greg leans up and whispers roughly against glimmering skin, holding his own climax back by barely a thread, "Come on, Sirius, I want feel you cum inside me." And then he bites his neck, hard.

" _Ohhh_." Sirius is coming, and he's filling him, and Greg wasn't lying, because it's the best feeling in the world, and he's suddenly spasming around him as he comes against the wizard's warm stomach _finally_.

His eyes are still closed, his entire body tingling and chest filled with warmth, when Sirius pulls out and then rolls over beside him, and then the tall wizard's sitting up grabbing clothes, and sheets are being rustled.

"Oh _fuck."_

And the warmth is gone.

" _Shit_."

Greg looks up unnecessarily to find the wizard holding his wand in his hand, a guilty expression marring his handsome features. "What's wrong?" he asks, because, well, he doesn't want to think about it.

Sirius glances over, and looks like he forces a grin before pulling on his pajama pants and tossing him his boxers. "Nothing," he says quickly but then silences the bed before climbing back up and resting beside him.

He feels like his heart's dropped into his stomach, and he rolls away from the wizard. Because, he doesn't dislike Remus, but he kind of hates him, and he doesn't want Sirius unhappy, but it seems like being with him entails that inherently anyway... so is it really that bad if he's only trying to make him happier in the long run? And he doesn't know _what_ happened to him, or when, and he feels more than a little sick at who he's become.

He starts to sit up to leave. A hand grabs him.

"No don't go, _stay_ ," is whispered, needily, "It's too late to leave now anyway."

He feels his resolve crash into a thousand pieces, and he drops back down as Sirius wraps an arm across his chest like he's afraid he might try again. And then a leg drapes across him. "Yeah, it really is," he says tiredly, too exhausted to think or feel any more beyond what his senses can tell him, and he lets Sirius hug him and smile against his skin, even if he knows it'll hurt that much more when he's gone.

* * *

And when Sirius tells him he loves him months later after just cheating on him yet again - but doesn't even allude to as with _whom_ , the omission tells him more than he ever wanted - he knows then it's only a matter of time before Remus takes him away for good. So he ignores the little part of his brain that tells him it's a lie. He lets himself be happy - and he takes Sirius's virginity, oh so carefully and lovingly - knowing no matter what, it's something Remus Lupin can _never_ take from him, even if he wanted.


End file.
